The Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) requests $180,000 per year in developmental funds, 17% of the overall direct Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) request, that will be used specifically to: Provide pilot research funding to HCC members annually, a total of $80,000 per year, to promote translational research in high priority areas as articulated by the HCC leadership. Provide funding, $100,000 per year, for start-up packages for high priority new faculty recruitment. These CCSG Developmental Funds will be employed to directly fulfill key components of the HCC's strategic research plans for 2014-2018.